Technology tutorial
Basics For newer players here is a quick tutorial of how tech works exactly and the related mechanics First off, in your stats tab, you will see your intelligence score. This determines how fast you gain experience in learning new technologies whilst you meditate. The higher this score is the faster you will learn. This score is different for each race and can sometimes be increased through specific racial abilities. By far the smartest race is Tuffle/Tsujin capable of 70 and close behind them is humans. It can also be increased by wishing upon the Dragon Balls How to create Tech. In order to create tech, all you need to do is click the Build menu at the top of your screen and select Open Tech Window. From here you will see a menu showing several different and important elements. # This is the Build text to click in order to open the Tech window. # This displays your current Tech level and experience to the next level. As you level up you will unlock more and more new pieces of technology. Experience is gained by meditating. If you gain more EXP than needed for the next level EG (2000 / 1000) Then that means the current maximum tech level has been reached. Once the tech level increases all the extra Tech EXP will then be added allowing you to really quickly keep up so as not to waste your time. Tech levels go up as the highest BP on the server goes up to keep the wipe progressing. # This is the menu to select from itself. Simply clicking the name of the tech will build it provided you can afford it. Right-clicking will also open a drop-down which will allow you to gather some more information and the costs of specific pieces of tech. Note, not all pieces of tech can be examined like this but most will have some form of description. Once you have decided to craft something, clicking it will drop it beneath or next to your character. Simply right-clicking the object and selecting Get will put it into your Items tab. Not all items can be picked up this way as some are too big. Some bigger pieces of tech will only work once bolted, permanently fixing it into place, only able to be destroyed and not relocated. Experimentation is encouraged and where that fails, simply asking for help in the OOC chat will generally yield a response, if it doesn't, just keep asking. Acquiring Zenni In order to create tech, you need Zenni to do so. This system is likely to be changed but for now, it's super simple. In order to acquire Zenni (Alternatively called Money or Resources by players.) You have to dig for it. Your current amount of Zenni can be viewed in the Items tab. Digging can be done by clicking the Dig 'command in the skills tab whilst not meditating. '(Shortcut is U.) '''Digging will deplete your Ki so it is advised to train or "Meditate Deeply" to acquire higher pools of Ki to dig for longer. '''TIP You can choose to dig then immediately meditate. This will not only allow you to gain both Tech EXP and Zenni at the same time but also recover some Ki. At some point, you will be capable of digging forever like this so just keep at it...Just don't AFK as the stamina/hunger system can kill you if you opt to do so thinking you can become a god. Lastly building a shovel or hand drill will further increase your speeds.